Zenitsu Agatsuma/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Agatsuma_Zenitsu_Portrait.png|Profile image. Zenitsu_Agatsuma_Portrait.png|Colored profile image. Zenitsu_manga.png|Colored body image. Zenitsu colored body 2.png|Colored body image 2. Zenitsu body image 3.png|Colored body image 3. |-| Plot= Zenitsu at the Final Selection Manga.png|Zenitsu at the Final Selection. ---- Zenitsu_protecting_Shoichi_CH23.png|Zenitsu protecting Shoichi. ---- Zenitsu_running_from_the_Spider_Brother.png|Zenitsu running from the Older Brother Spider Demon. Kaigaku throws a peach at Zenitsu.png|Kaigaku throwing a peach at Zenitsu in his flashback. ---- Tanjirou_and_Zenitsu_reunite.png|Zenitsu crying at reuniting with Tanjiro. Zenitsu_beats_Aoi.png|Zenitsu refusing to splash Aoi. ---- Zenitsu saves Nezuko.png|Zenitsu saving Nezuko. ---- Daki_behind_Zenitsu.png|Zenitsu sensing the Demons' presence. ---- Zenitsu vs Kaigaku.png|Zenitsu vs Kaigaku. |-| Covers= Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_V3_EN.png|Zenitsu on the Cover of Volume 3. Kimetsu no Yaiba V3 TP.png|Zenitsu on Volume 3 Title Page. Kimetsu no Yaiba V12 TP.png|Zenitsu on Volume 12 Title Page. ---- Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 24 2017.png|Shonen Jump 2017-24. ---- Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH20.png|Chapter 20. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH23.png|Chapter 23. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH26.png|Chapter 26. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH27.png|Chapter 27. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH32.png|Chapter 32. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH33.png|Chapter 33. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH44.png|Chapter 44. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH49.png|Chapter 49. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH51.png|Chapter 51. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH53.png|Chapter 53. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH71.png|Chapter 71. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH72.png|Chapter 72. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH75.png|Chapter 75. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH87.png|Chapter 87. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH89.png|Chapter 89. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH100.png|Chapter 100. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH112.png|Chapter 112. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH134.png|Chapter 134. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH145.png|Chapter 145. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH146.png|Chapter 146. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH152.png|Chapter 152. |-| Miscellaneous= Inosuke, Tanjiro, Nezuko and Zenitsu in formal wear.png|Zenitsu in formal wear. Slider_3_preview.png|Zenitsu in a congratulatory announcement. Character Profile= Zenitsu_anime_design.png|Zenitsu's design in the anime. Zenitsu in Kimetsu Academy.png|Zenitsu in Kimetsu Academy. |-| Plot= Final Selection.png|Final Selection. Zenitsu during the Final Selection.png|Zenitsu before the Final Selection. Zenitsu receiving a sparrow instead of a crow.png|Zenitsu receiving a sparrow instead of a crow. ---- Zenitsu begging a girl to marry him.png|Zenitsu begging a girl to marry him. Tanjiro_bumps_into_Zenitsu_EP11.png|Tanjiro bumps into Zenitsu. Zenitsu eating the onigiri given to him by Tanjiro.png|Zenitsu eating the onigiri given to him by Tanjiro. Drum House Arc anime.png|Zenitsu and Tanjiro arrive at the Drum House. Zenitsu_dragging_Shoichi_EP11.png|Zenitsu tries to escape with Shoichi. Zenitsu cutting the demon tongue.png|Zenitsu cutting the demon tongue. Zenitsu taking stand for his technique.png|Zenitsu taking stand for his technique. Zenitsu using Thunderclap and Flash on Tongue Demon.png|Zenitsu using Thunderclap and Flash on the Tongue Demon. Zenitsu beheading the Tongue Demon.png|Zenitsu beheading the Tongue Demon. Zenitsu with Shoichi in the Drum House.png|Zenitsu with Shoichi in the Drum House. Zenitsu protecting Nezuko from Inosuke.png|Zenitsu protecting Nezuko from Inosuke. Zenitsu angry at Tanjiro.png|Zenitsu angry at Tanjiro. ---- Zenitsu arriving at Mount Natagumo EP15.png|Zenitsu arriving at Mount Natagumo. Zenitsu's fright of the Spider Demon.png|Zenitsu's fright of the Spider Demon. Zenitsu with his original hair color.png|Zenitsu with his original hair color. Zenitsu struck by lightning.png|Zenitsu struck by lightning. Zenitsu's tears after his master's reassurance.png|Zenitsu's tears after his master's reassurance. Zenitsu about to use Six Fold.png|Zenitsu about to use Six Fold. Zenitsu after using Thunderclap and Flash to defeat the Older Brother Spider Demon.png|Zenitsu after using Thunderclap and Flash Six Fold to defeat the Demon. Zenitsu nearly succumbing to poison.png|Zenitsu nearly succumbing to poison. Zenitsu in bandages.png|Zenitsu in bandages. - ---- Aoi scolding Zenitsu.png|Aoi scolding Zenitsu. Zenitsu talking to Chuntaro.png|Zenitsu talking to Chuntaro. Zenitsu happy to being touched by girls.png|Zenitsu happy to be touched by girls. Zenitsu happy to being touched by girls2.png|Zenitsu happy to be touched by girls. Shinobu motivating Zenitsu.png|Shinobu motivating Zenitsu. - |-| Eyecatchers= Episode 11 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 11. Episode 13 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 13. Episode 17 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 17. Episode 17 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 17. Episode 24 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 24. |-| Animated GIFs= Zenitsu using Thunderclap and Flash on Tongue Demon.gif|Zenitsu using Thunderclap and Flash on the Tongue Demon. Zenitsu using Six Fold.gif|Zenitsu using Six Fold on the Older Brother Spider Demon. |-| Miscellaneous= Zenitsu Halloween icon.png|Zenitsu Halloween icon. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_Key_Visual_2.png|Zenitsu in the Kimetsu no Yaiba key visual. Category:Image Galleries